a twist
by twinkie123
Summary: Bella and Jake meet what happens does he like her or will the relationship crash and burn ? Please R
1. The Meeting

BPOV

First day of school, great. "Bella time for school", well I knew that I had to make breakfast for Charlie, so I ran downstairs and made eggs Benedict. After breakfast I had at least 30 minutes before school so I cleaned the dishes and put them away. I ran upstairs to put on some make up and then get dressed. I have never been a fashion expert but today I felt like dressing up and putting on some more makeup. So I walked over to my closet and picked out a lavender tank with a deep V and a pitch black mini skirt, and for shoes… I thought and then dug for them. Finally I pulled out a pair of black pumps. Looked at the clock and had 20 minutes left. I evaluated, that It took 5 minutes to get there plus traffic it would be at least 10 minutes. So I ran to the bathroom and put on lavender eye shadow with some black eyeliner, added some black mascara, and some blush, I finally added some black studs and was ready to go. I walked down the stairs feeling confident, so I walked out the door and ran to my truck. I drove to school quickly. I got out of my truck and turned off the engine. I walked to the office and noticed everyone staring at me, I had no idea what they were staring at but I still went on and didn't care. When I reached the office I asked the woman for my schedule and told her that I was new. She knew exactly who I was and so she gave me my schedule and I left. The bell rang and I looked and saw that I hade biology first so I went wandering around trying to find the class room. When out of no where a hand came out and pointed to the class room. I turned around and I looked up to the most handsome guy that I think I have ever seen.

BPOV

After I turned around and looked at him he stuck his hand out and said ," hi my name is Jacob, Jacob Black" I said hi back and then stumbled off to the direction that Jacob had pointed to , and then realized that he was following me. I just went into the classroom and met the teacher his name was . I told him who I was and then he pointed to a seat next to, Jacob. He said to him "Jacob I want for you to be Bella's partner ok". Jacob just responded with a sure and an I'd love to. Then explained to us that we would be doing mitosis with onion root tip cells. I had already done this before so I just started. Jacob was faster than me and grabbed the microscope. "nooooo way I get to go first and I have to ask you a few questions before you get to go " he said. Crap I knew this was going to happen I would get the long questionnaire test to make sure that I wasn't some creep . But when I looked up, his eyes were a soft pale brown with a shiny tint of hazel to them. His hair had been cut to a swayed d rugged look that made him look almost angelic like. His body was muscular and well shaped. And I thought that he was just some guy but turned out that even though I had only known him for a total of ten minutes and he was still really cute and that I had a huge crush on someone that I didn't even know. Finally I realized that he was asking me a question. "do you want to come to the beach with me after school?" Omg was he really asking me this. I quickly and maybe over enthusiastically said yes ."ok then I will pick you up at your house around 5" Then the bell rang and I left the class. As the day went on I found out that I had 6 of my 8 classes with Jacob.


	2. the secret place

JPOV

I loved this I had just asked the sexiest girl to come to the beach with me and she sounded like she was so excited she had no idea what I was going to do when she came, and I couldn't wait!!!!!!!!!!!

BPOV

I got home from school and got ready Charlie was still at work and so I left a note on the table saying Went out with a friend to La Push be back soon Love Bella

After that was done I went upstairs to get dressed. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans along with a silver corset shirt and I push up bra and ties the corset really tight but loose enough so that I could breath. After that I put on some fresh make up and put on some heeled pumps. Then I ran out the door and waited for Jacob.

JPOV

I was late crap crap crap. When I got to Bella's house she was waiting.

She started walking to the car . She opened the door and got in.

"hi" she said and I said nothing back she repeated herself. "hi" . When I could use my mouth I said hi back. " I am going to take you somewhere special, this has been my favorite place since I was a kid. I quickly drove bella to my favorite spot, it was a log on the beach that I had found when I was at least 5.


End file.
